Yuuki's Patrol without Zero
by Forever Alice
Summary: What happens when Yuuki has to Patrol the school without Zero, and Kaname finds her alone.


The sun had just set on a cold November night, and Yuuki had just escorted all the day class students to their dorms. She felt a little nervous about tonight, since Zero was sick and went out of town for a few days. But she was confident that she could keep the peace between the day class and night class by herself. Everything was calm; the night class was in session by now, so Yuuki sat on the ledge of a balcony and looked out for wandering students. From the corner of her eye she saw a day classs uniform. She jumped from the balcony, two stories off the ground, and landed on one of her knees, which caused blood to ooze out.

" Oh no!" She gasped. If the night class smelled her blood, it would cause a commotion. She quickly ordered the student to run back inside or they'd be in big trouble. The student ran in, back to her dorm. Yuuki stood up, wincing from the stinging pain. She limped to one of the entrances to the school so she could get a bandaid. But suddenly, fingers wrapped around her wrist, enabling her to move any further. She flung around with artemis in her other hand, facing it toward the stranger. It was Seiren, Kaname's body guard.

" Oh, sorry Seiren! I didn't know it was you!" She unguarded herself, and returned artemis to it's sheath. "What's up?", Yuuki laughed nervously.

" Come with me, Kaname is looking for you." Seiren said in a monotone voice. Yuuki followed her to the night dorms, up the luxurous stair case to Kaname's room. When they arrived, Seiren opened the door for Yuuki, gesturing her to walk in, then closed the door behind her.

" Kaname….sempai?" Yuuki called, with no sight of him in the room. A warm hand gently grabbed her neck from behind, and soft lips grazed her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise.

" Yuuki, you should be more careful, I could smell your blood from here. Some of the vampire's found it hard to resist their curiosity, and started searching the grounds for you." He lowered another hand onto her thigh inspecting the injury on her knee. Her face felt hot and pink. " No need to worry now though, you're safe with me." He turned her around to face him.

" Ahh…Sempai, I should be patroling outside, to make sure the other students are okay." She looked to the floor, avoiding his eyes.

" Don't worry, I have Seiren, Hanabusa, and Shiki outside making sure everyone is safe." He lifted her chin to face him. She looked away from him still. " Why won't you look me in the eye, Yuuki?" He questioned her, and she finally raised her eyes to meet his.

" I didn't want to look at you, because whenever I do, my heart feels like it might explode, and I can't control it." She admitted, shyly. He kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"That's how I want you to feel tonight." He smiled and stepped closer to her, and she stepped back. "Don't run away from me Yuuki." She continued to step back through two glass double doors with red drapes, until the back of her legs hit something soft. She looked behind her to find Kaname's bed, and before she could look back, she was forced down onto it, and he was hovering above her. " Yuuki…", he whisphered into her neck " I love you…" and he kissed her neck gently, but tried his best to resist her blood. He bent down to her scrapped knee and began to lick the blood off her injury and heal it. She blushed and closed her eyes.

" Sempai, you're scaring me." She whispered into the air. Then she felt something warm touch her love-hole. Something wet was rubbing against her clit, and she couldn't help but moan. " S-sempai!" she uttered. He rolled off her pink panties and began to lap up her cunt juice. He went back up to her face and kissed her lips, entwining their tongues together. He shoved two fingers inside of her dripping pussy, and she bit her lip with pleasure, causing blood to flow out and kaname licked it clean. He took off his clothes and started unbuttoning the top of her uniform, as she watched him she began to rub her clit. He sucked on her tits until they were both hard and excited. " Kaname-sempai, I want to make you feel good too." She said. He laid down on the bed and she knelt between his legs, gawking at his giant pulsing cock. She licked the base to the head, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. He bucked his hips a little, urging her for more. Her cream dripped onto the bed sheets, turning him on even more. She took his penis out of her mouth then mounted herself ontop of him. She slowly worked her way down onto him, grinding her hips so that her clit rubbed against him. She began to ride him cowgirl style, rubbing her goodies as she did so. He couldn't resist how cute she looked and turned over ontop of her. Jamming his cock all the way inside her, hitting her g-spot. She shrieked with pleasure.

" Sempai! I love you! I want your c-cum inside of me, and all over my body!" She screamed. He pounded inside her quicker and harder. His scrotum was bulging from all the semen building up. Her breasts bounced up and down as he ravaged her body. He growled in sensation as he came with her, filling her pussy with cream, he pulled out of her and covered her body with semen. They fell asleep in bed together, cradling eachother in their arms.


End file.
